Herbalism
Herbalism allows you to find and gather herbs scattered around the world. While a very small number of herbs are sometimes used for other trade skills, the vast majority are used exclusively for Alchemy. For other articles related to Herbalism, see the Herbalism category. = Gathering and using herbs = Unlike skinning and mining, no special tools are required to gather herbs. While Find Herbs is active, herbs will appear on your Mini-Map. Once you approach one and harvest it, you will receive 1-3 herbs which can be used for other professions or sold. As herbalism is a gathering profession like Skinning and Mining, it can potentially be useful to any class who intends to use it as a source of income by selling the herbs they gather. However, it is of particular interest to any alchemist, since herbalism gives you a good supply of ingredients for your potions. Tauren gain a 15-point bonus to their herbalism skill from the "Cultivation" Racial trait. However, this does not allow a Tauren to harvest herbs without training the herbalism skill. A Tauren herbalist's maximum skill is 315 (325 with Herbalist's Gloves and Enchant Gloves - Advanced Herbalism). Herb bags An Herb Bag is a special type of bag that goes into one of your four bag slots. It can only carry herbs (as well as a handful of other related items), but is usually much larger than the average bag that you would normally have at that level. A 12-slot herb bag can be purchased from any herbalism supplies vendor, while the larger varieties (20- and 24-slot) must be made by a tailor. Herbalism color codes Mousing over and inspecting the tooltip for any herb in the game world will allow you to determine whether or not you can harvest it. The "Requires Herbalism" text will be color coded as follows: * Red: Can't be harvested. * Orange: 100% chance of increasing Herbalism skill level, often fails. * Yellow: 75% chance of increasing Herbalism skill level, never fails. * Green: <50% chance of increasing Herbalism skill level, never fails. * Gray: Never increases Herbalism skill level, never fails. = Common uses for herbs = While the majority of the herbs you will find are used by alchemists to create various potions, some will have other uses as well. * Rogues will find Fadeleaf useful in making Blinding Powder using their Poisons skill, and Swiftthistle useful in making Thistle Tea. This makes herbalism a convenient profession for a rogue, but by no means a required one. * Some herbs are used for class quests, such as Liferoot and Wildvine for Warriors, and Earthroot for Druids. * Certain Tailoring and Leatherworking patterns require relatively small amounts of herbs. = Harvestable herbs by skill level = 1Herbs appearing in the Burning Crusade Closed Beta = Herbs in The Burning Crusade= Note: The names for these herbs were taking from the Burning Crusade alpha, and are still subject to change. * Ancient Lichen * Flamecap * Manathistle * Netherbloom * Nightmare Vine * Ragveil Notes * Swiftthistle is occasionally found in Briarthorn and Mageroyal patches. There are no plants that contain Swiftthistle only. * Wildvine, in the same manner as Swiftthistle, is found in Purple Lotus patches. * Bloodvine is an herb can be found in Golden Sansam or Dreamfoil patches in Zul'Gurub, and only when a Blood Scythe is in your inventory. * Black Lotus (also ) is extremely rare and hard to find. It requires 300 herbalism skill and is still hard to pick (will get a failed attempt now and then), the Herbalism enchant will reduce failure rates on this and other herbs. * Tauren can harvest Earthroot immediately after training Herbalism, since their skill will start at 16. * Herbalist's Gloveshttp://www.thottbot.com/?i=11265 will give you a +5 bonus to herbalism. When combined with a +5 herbalism enchant, you can get a max skill of 310 (325 for Tauren) Category:Professions Category:Herbalism